Kathryn Taylor
Kathryn "Kat" Taylor Child of Iris (This Character Belongs to BloomOfFairyTail) History I was raised by my father and my stepmother. My stepmoter hated me for being the child of the woman father really loved and made my life hell when dad wasn't looking. I never told him because he loved my stepmother too much and I was afraid he would side with her. One day when I was 16, I came back from school to find my house burned to ashes. The firefighters said that father was there and that he didn't survive. My stepmother was enraged and disowned me, accusing me of being the fault of him dying. My aunt took me in but her house was burned a few months later. The rest of the family called me a cursed child and no one wanted to adopt me. I didn't want to go to a foster home so the children counselor said I could go to a special camp. I asked him what was that camp about and he told me it was for special people like myself. The guy gave me the adress and told me to be careful beacuse the thing that burned dads and aunties house was still looking for me. I didn't understand but went anyway. When I got to Long Island I was attacked by a huge Chimera that tried to kill me. I ran away, thinking I went crazy when the guy from children council came and explained to me that I was a demigod and that thing was a chimera. He gave me a hairpin that when I touched, turned into a sword with a thin blade and a curved crossguard. I tried my best fighting the chimera off while the guy (a centaur disguised) called reinforcements from camp. The reinforcements arrived just when I was about to loose consciousness. They defeated the chimera with a bit of effort and took me to camp. |- | Other |- | |} Appearence I have a dark brown wavy hair that match my dark brown eyes. Farher said my eyes are the same color his were when he was young but after time it got in a dull brown instead of the hot chocolate one. I lived in Texas all my life so you can't say I'm pale. I'm kinda tall, but I'm just 17 years old. Personality I love taking risks and I never deny or back down a dare. They give me something to think and more time to spend anywhere else besides my house. I always find something fun to do, be it walking around, swimming or whatever. I'm outgoing and I make made friends very quickly. Powers *Children of Iris can create their own rainbows and manipulate them *They can also materialize tools from these rainbows, only to return them as if they had never existed *They can make Iris messages without a drachma *They can move at the speed of light like their mother *They can use rainbows to travel between rainbows *They can solidify rainbows to use in defence or offence Breeze This is my Pegasi, Breeze. She lives at the stables but I visit her there at least once a day to feed her and brush her fur. She's feisty and doesnt like anyone else but me to ride her T T T T Category:Born in 1994